warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Bloodspore Fields
Zaras Axearm, a young orc travels to Northrend in hunt for glory, and is assigned to deliver a egg to Bloodmage Laurith. He works with the Bloodmage collecting and killing as she bids in the name of science. But the truth was very different from what he thought. Garrosh Hellscream had sent Bloodmage Laurith to eliminate the magnataur south of the Warsong Hold. The Assignment The winds blowed fast and cold, like the wind was talking something to him. The elements like wind, fire, air and earth were considered sacred by his people, the orcs. Once they had forgotten the elements, but under Thrall’s leadership the orcs worshipped the elements once again. This was what he heard his father say when they talked. He had arrived to Northrend with a intention of thrill, adventure and for glory and that his name would be remembered for a long time. Northrend was a cold dead land, nothing good grew there he thought. The orcs in Northrend, or the Horde was under the leadership of Garrosh Hellscream, son of Grommash. He had heard that the already much tension between Thrall and Garrosh had broken into a duel known as Mak’gora. Fortunately the undead assault on Orgrimmar stopped them from killing each other. Seeing Garrosh’s mind to fight, he made him Warlord of the Horde forces in Northrend to fight against the Lich King. The assignment that he was sent was named important and to be kept a secret. Zaras Axearm, his name was. Zaras was the name his father gave, but he was named Axearm due to his fierce and skill in two handed axe. They gave him a glowing egg, which they found from the corpse of some blood elf, Bloodmage Alkor. He was to carry the glowing egg to Bloodmage Laurith east of the Warsong Hold. What the glowing egg contained or of what importance it was, he wasn’t told, just to carry it to the elf. The road was safe enough, except for some mammoths, but if not disturbed they wouldn’t harm him. He reached the camp where Bloodmage Laurith was told to be. The land beneath the camp was red, how could the land turn red he could not say, but was wondered to watch at it for a few moments. He met Bloodmage Laurith inside her tent. She was a lean blood elf, bearing all the beauty of the elves which also could prove fatal if angered. He informed her that her companion Bloodmage Alkor was dead. Her face was expressionless, as if she knew that Alkor was born to die. She didn’t even show a single bit of sorrow for her companion which made him worry, if she secretly killed him. He gave her the glowing egg, but she dismissed it stating that she did not require the egg anymore and had important matters to concentrate. The Wondrous Bloodspore Zaras woke up early in the morning and began dressing for the day’s work. He entered Laurith’s tent to ask what work she had stored for him. He saw her sitting on the furs with some red looking plants. She was staring at them with some intention. Laurith greeted Zaras and asked him if he ever wondered why the land below them looked red. Zaras had wondered that, but he kept the questions to himself. He told Laurith that the land looked strange enough. Laurith agreed. She said that they were about to discover something amazing in these red lands. She said an ecology which was undiscovered, was found by them. She told Zaras that she suspected that the bloodspore plants were turning the land red around them. Zaras had seen some strange plants bearing red flowers along the way. Laurith said that she had male pollens and needed female receptors for pollination. She said that they would make a ground breaking discovery, if she was successful, looking at the plants she collected with new wonder. She assigned Zaras to collect the bloodspore carpels, having female receptors and bring it back to her. Zaras was confused. He came to Northrend to fight, for glory, but he was assigned to a foraging work, collecting plants. Maybe Laurith saw that on his face and replied that there were kobolds guarding the bloodspore carpels, which proved a hindrance. Zaras took her leave and left the tent. Zaras went to the bloodspore plains and followed Laurith’s instructions to identify the bloodspore carpels. As Laurith said the kobolds were guarding the carpels. But why would kobolds care if the carpels were harmed or not, they were extremely protective towards these plants. Zaras collected what carpels he could with stealth and when kobolds were aware of his presence and charged his way, he used his axe with great skill to slay the kobolds. By the end he slew three kobolds and collected the amount of carpels that Laurith wanted and made for the camp. He reached the camps by evening and gave the carpels to Laurith. Laurith took the carpels with extreme care and delicacy and sprinkled some pollen on the carpels to see what happens, muttering an elvish incantation. Nothing happened except that Laurith was looking like an idiot. She thought about it and understood why the bloodspores didn’t produce. Bloodspore Moths Bloodmage Laurith understood the reason for the carpels and bloodspore not to pollinate. She told Zaras that the bloodspore moths had something in their internal system, like dung or other excreta which acted like catalyst for the pollination of bloodspore. They were responsible for the pollination. Laurith asked Zaras to collect the bloodspore moths and bring them to her in the name of science. Zaras had started to develop his own curiosity so he decided not to wait to collect the moths till the next day, but to do it in the night. He again went to the bloodspore fields and observed the fields. They were covered with moths, and were somehow strangely attracted by the bloodspore flowers. So Zaras took the flowers and attracted them to himself and caught them in a quick instant. He collected somewhat four moths and returned to the camps. He disturbed Laurith’s sleep to tell her that he had brought the moths. Laurith was surprised to see Zaras at that time of night, but was amazed to know that Zaras had collected the moths at night. She scolded Zaras that he could have been killed, because at night the kobolds become aggressive. She told that she didn’t want to give Hellscream an explanation about how Zaras died, like a fool. Zaras apologized for his folly and presented her the moths. She was not at all angry at Zaras, but thanked him for bringing the moths. She sprinkled the bloodspore moth over the carpels and the flower started its pollination. Laurith was so happy that looked like she wanted to find the pollination for all her life. She thanked Zaras and told him to rest and to come to her at morning. She had something important to tell him. The Reluctant Test Subject Zaras slept long that night, tired from his efforts. Woke up in the morning and ate meat to curb his hunger. He was satisfied with the work he had done for the Horde. He entered Laurith’s tent in the morning. She looked like she was waiting for him all night. She greeted Zaras and asked him how much he loved the Horde. Zaras told her that he would die to bring glory to the Horde, suspecting why Laurith was asking him that question. Laurith smiled and said that all the soldiers must make sacrifices to increase greatness of the Horde. Zaras agreed, this time knowing that he was in grave danger. Laurith brought forth the bloodspore flower, which had pollinated till then and showed it to Zaras. She insisted that the discovery which they worked together on was the first of its kind. She told him to rub the bloodspore flower on his body and she will see what happens. Zaras thought why Laurith not rub the flower on her own body would, but didn’t ask it. Zaras hesitated a bit. Laurith assured him that what worst can happen if he rubbed the flower on his body and requested that he rub the flower. Zaras took the flower in his hand, knowing that he can well die from rubbing it on his skin. No glory, nothing. His name would not be remembered and this Laurith cared for him nothing. Some other Zaras would conduct her experiments. Covered with sweat, he rubbed the flower on his body. He felt some changes his body was going through. He screamed, but there was no pain. After it was all over he opened his eyes and saw Laurith’s boot. He looked upwards and saw a giant Laurith laughing at him. After observing the tent he understood that he had shrunk to a size of a rat. Scared, he quickly asked Laurith if he was to be like this forever. Laurith cheered Zaras and told him that Zaras would return to his normal size in some time. She also screamed that Primal Mighthorn would be delighted to know the experiment worked. She told Zaras that the results were better than she expected. Gammothra the Tormentor Mighthorn told Zaras that an army is useless without its leader. He told Zaras about magnataurs. Magnataurs live with pride, like lions. There are one or two dominant males with several females in a herd. The largest herd to the west is of Gammothra the Tormentor. If they are able to kill Gammothra, his herd would scatter and would be harmless. Mighthorn told Laurith and Zaras to gear up and specifically told Zaras to wield his axe, which would be very useful to slaughter the magnataurs. Mighthorn ordered the left soldiers of his group to get ready to travel to the cave west of their location, into Gammothra’s cave. He told them that on that day they might return as victors or may not return as well, but it would be a noble sacrifice for the Horde. All the soldiers cheered for Mighthorn. Thirteen soldiers of the Horde, the ten remaining soldiers, Primal Mighthorn, Bloodmage Laurith and Zaras Axearm journeyed to the mouth of Gammothra’s cave. Mighthorn had sent scouts to observe the times when the Gammothra's den is less protected and when it is heavily protected. The scouts reported that magnataur all stream off outside the den to find hunt and food for the day and return in the evening and at night it is heavily protected. Zaras frowned, den is heavily protected at night, means no stealth approach. He carried the bloodspore pollens which Laurith had created, with him in three bags. Thirteen they journeyed from the Bloodspore plains to Gammothra's den, three tauren, five blood elves, four trolls and only one orc. Mighthorn had ordered the group to wait till the morning when the magnataur will reduce in number, then send a force to kill one of Gammothra's mate, which will fetch all the others to it's corpse and then they would enter the cave to end Gammothra. The magnataurs left as expected and the force sent to kill one of Gammothra's mate also returned with good news. Now the time for the big one, thought Zaras. The gamble had worked, most of Gammothra's mates and his protectors as well came out to inspect the dead magnataur. That was the time they needed. Mighthorn led them taking silent steps toward the cave. When Zaras saw the cave he gasped, the cave's entrance was monstrous. Three ogres standing on one another's shoulders could also enter the cave. The magnataurs had left their stations, but inside the cave the bloodspore plants bloomed and were protected by the kobolds. Yet, the kobolds were no match for the fury of Mighthorn and he slaughtered all of them. Zaras couldn't understand why the kobolds so protected the bloodspore plants. Inside the cave, there was a circular way moving downwards to a pool of water. The pool of water contained skeletons and skulls of mammoths and other animals and some foolish Horde troops who were idiot enought to enter. Zaras wondered if his skeleton would be thrown in the pool till the day ended. All went well till they reached halfway down, slashing kobolds on their way. One of them screamed in agony as he was impaled by a huge spear and dropped on the ground. They all knew that their companion was dead and a magnataur had killed it. But this magnataur was different from the rest, it was smaller and more agile. Zaras realized he should rub the bloodspore pollen on the magnataur's body, he surged forward. Mighthorn was the first to tackle the magnataur injuring it on the leg with his axe. The magnataur wailed in pain and took Mighthorn in his bare hands and threw him in the pool below. It was all the distraction Zaras needed as he lept on the magnataur with hands full of pollen and rubbed it on his thighs. The magnataur became mad at Zaras and stamped the earth which sent Zaras a few metres back. Then the magnataur started reducing in size and realization crept in and it was reduced to the length of Laurith. It started running to warn Gammothra, but was cut in half by Laurtih. They reached down to the pool to find Mighthorn lying on the ground beside the pool. No magnataur except the small one stopped them till the pool, which made Zaras feel better. Mighthorn had not even let falling stop him as six kobolds laid besides him, dead. Mighthorn insisted that they move on as he was in no fit condition to face Gammothra. Zaras inspected the pool and the cave and came up with an idea. They found Gammothra sleeping in the adjoining compartment. Zaras sent Laurith and the rest to wake him and bring him to the pools where Zaras, already climbed to the upper part of the cave, above the pool would await him. Laurith went with the others. Zaras heard a roar of anger from inside which told him that Laurith had woken Gammothra. She came running outside the pool with the rest of the Horde soldiers. Gammothra followed them, in rage, not forgiving the ones who had woken hi m. As Gammothra entered the cave, Zaras inspected the scene and jumped towards Gammothra and landed on its back. He rubbed, rubbed and rubbed the bloodspore pollens on Gammothra's body. Gammothra tried to throw Zaras by moving fast, but Zaras held tightly. Gammothra wailed in anger as he was reduced to a normal size. Then Zaras took his axe from the sheath on his back and slashed at Gammothra's neck. With a swift strike, the head of Gammothra laid in the pool of water. Zaras also went down and laid in the pool, with a taste of satisfaction in his mouth. They all were smiling at him, Mighthorn was impressed as well. They mounted Gammothra's head on a spike, climbed to the entrance of the cave and planted the head at the entrance. All the magnataur got scared and went running from the sight. Mighthorn who was being carried by shoulder by two others told Zaras that their task was over. And that someone had to take the Gammothra's head to Garrosh Hellscream at Warsong Hold and told Zaras that the task they carried out would not have been possible without Zaras and told Zaras to carry Gammothra's head to Garrosh Hellscream. Meeting with Hellscream Zaras had never faced the High Warlord Garrosh Hellscream, but had heard about his father a lot. Zaras was nervous as he was brought on the main floor of Warsong Hold by an elevator. He entered the hall with a bag containing Gammothra's head and a letter from Mighthorn regarding the mission Garrosh gave him and its completion. Varok Saurfang took the letter from Zaras and read it and escorted Zaras to Garrosh's chambers. When they entered Garrosh was gazing from the window. Saurfang told him about Mighthorn's success and Zaras' part in it. Garrosh stared at Zaras for some time and asked him what he carried in that bag. Zaras emptied the bag and the rotting head of Gammothra fell down. Garrosh picked the head and looked at it and spit on it and sent it flying through the window. He smiled at Zaras and told him that was what happens when anyone messes with the Horde. He clapped a hand on Zaras' shoulder and told him that they will earn great glory in Northrend and promoted Zaras to assistant commander and sent him off with a new mission. The glory he set out for was finally his, Zaras thought. (Zaras Axearm is a character that I have created and does not appear in any warcraft game or novel. I had to create this character, as Bloodmage Laurith tested the bloodspore pollen on the game character and not herself.) Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Borean Tundra